The other side of the wall
by zndr.71
Summary: Pairing: Kaoru/Hikaru Hitachiin . Twincest Yaoi Lemon . Late in the night everyone finally goes to bed. What does Hikaru want to do? Other side of 'Silence' fanfic


Disclaimer: I own anything. Don't own Ouran, Don't own the characters, don't own squat. If I did it would be full blast yaoi, even though in my mind it already is. :D All I own is my imagination. Can't take that from me!

Yes not everything will be perfect. There may be grammatical errors. Sometimes I can't help it. But I do try.

Ideas for other Ouran fanfics? Let me know and I'll see what I can do. : )

***This is a fanfic that takes place at the same time as another one of my fanfics. If you are interested in it, it is a Kyouya/Tamaki one entitled 'Silence'.

**Also be warned that this is all practically a giant lemon. Don't like? Then why the hell are you here?

Enjoy reading,

Zander

* * *

Only when Kyouya stood up declaring he was going to bed did Hikaru finally notice the time.

The twins sat still on the couch. Kaoru was staring at the now blank television, still thinking about the scary movie that they had just finished. In the middle of the movie he had, without realizing, climbed into his brothers lap.

Hikaru watched everyone leave, Tamaki stumbling after Kyouya and then Mori carrying a sleeping Honey. He sat there with his younger twin in his lap, until he realized Kaoru wasn't getting up. He had a suspicion that the movie they had watched had scared him slightly.

The older one tightened his arms around the other's waste, leaned up, and whispered in his ear. "Kaoru," he breathed. "The movies over you know."

At this Kaoru tore his gaze from the blank television as if he just realized it was off. "Oh." He looked around realizing no one was around. Kaoru also soon noticed he was settled in his brothers lap. A small blush crept in his cheeks and he went to stand up, swaying when he did.

Thankfully, Hikaru stood up and grabbed Kaoru's shoulders from behind to steady him before he fell.

"Hikaru…I'm dizzy." Kaoru stated blankly.

At that, Hikaru laughed and tried to explain. "You're drunk."

Slowly Kaoru looked back at his brother who still hadn't let go of his shoulders. "I am?" He asked and was answered by a nod. "Oh…"

"Let's get you to bed." His twin whispered in his ear. He gently walked forward, making Kaoru do the same.

About half way down the hall Kaoru felt his brother bite softly at his ear. Right after that he felt Hikaru's right hand slide off his shoulder and down his back.

Kaoru stopped at the door. He soon felt his older brother move his hand to his waste, letting the tips of his fingers slide under the waste band of his jeans. At the same time he was moving his lips to his neck.

"You're drunk too." Kaoru thought out loud.

"Mmhmm." Came Hikaru's answer. He lifted his head up briefly to find the door handle, reaching to open it with his left hand.

They soon were both inside, Hikaru shutting the door with his foot. He then let go of the younger one completely to lock the door.

Kaoru watched, standing where Hikaru had let him go. "I hope you're not thinking something's going to happen."

Hikaru just turned to look at him, a mischievous smile on his face. He quickly grabbed Kaoru's shoulders, from the front this time, and pushed making the other walk backwards.

"Hikaru, no!" Kaoru hissed. Soon he felt the bed hit the back of his legs and he fell. The other twin landing on top.

"We can't." Kaoru said, trying to sit up on his elbows.

"We can." The other answered, pushing him back down firmly. "I'm going to take your mind off that movie." He quickly leaned down and kissed his twin before he could speak again.

He loved kissing Kaoru. He loved the way he could feel their breaths mingle right before, the perfect way their lips fit together, the soft sound the other would make as he took his bottom lip in his mouth.

Hikaru quickly let his tongue taste his bottom lip, earning another soft sound from Kaoru. He could also feel his brother slowly open his mouth, granting him entrance. He quickly let his tongue slide into his mouth, licking at his twins tongue. Soon he was re-exploring his mouth, kissing him passionately.

As Kaoru was obviously distracted by the kiss, Hikaru took this time to let his hands slide under his brothers shirt. He gently stroked his chest and stomach, getting a whimper from Kaoru.

They pulled away for air for a second before Hikaru pecked him once on the mouth and then began to trail kisses down his jaw line.

"Hikaru…we can't…" Kaoru tried once more. He knew his twin was expecting more then just making out.

"And…why…not?" The older twin asked between small kisses at his jaw.

"Because," Kaoru said, searching for his reasons again. "We have the room in the middle. There are people on both sides of us." His voice was slightly slurred.

Hikaru make it to his brothers ear and licked the shell of it, earning a small moan from the other. "You'll just have to be quiet…" He whispered, sending warmth all over his brothers ear.

"Hikaru…" He breathed, his voice not even a whisper. He wasn't going to be able to object much longer. Not when his brother was stroking his chest and nibbling at his ear. And the older twin knew this. He knew how to work his little brother, new all the tricks to make him tremble.

Suddenly both boys stopped and leaned up, straining their ears. They had just heard something that sounded like…moaning.

"Which room is that?" Hikaru smirked, looking down at the other.

"That's…no…" Kaoru thought. "That's Kyouya and Tamaki's room." He said, shaking his head in disbelief. "It couldn't be."

"But it is." Hikaru laughed. "I knew it was going to happen." He looked at the wall, as if watching what the other two were doing. He then looked back down at Kaoru and smirked. "Do you know what that means?"

Kaoru looked at his brothers eyes. If it had been anyone but Kaoru, they wouldn't have understood. But he knew what his brother was thinking.

"That means we can do what we want. They won't hear your moaning and Mori and Honey can sleep through anything." Hikaru smiled, proud of himself.

"What if they wake up?" Kaoru asked.

The other was tired of talking. He was drunk and horny and just wanted his younger twin. So he leaned down and bit at his ear. He let one hand stroke his chest again, his other going down farther until he was stroking the other one threw his pants.

Kaoru bit his lip at all the attention. He was starting to get hard. He decided that he wasn't going to win this fight, he never did.

Slowly he turned his head until he met with his brothers mouth. He brought their lips together and then raised his hands to put around the others neck. He could feel Hikaru smirking.

He pulled away and sure enough there was a smirk. "That's my little uke." Hikaru said proudly, earning a small blush from Kaoru. He leaned back down and kissed him happily.

Both hands went under his shirt again. The older one let his hands slide upwards, taking the shirt with him. "Lean up." He said quietly. Kaoru of course already was in the process of doing so. Hikaru removed his shirt and began kissing at his neck.

The younger felt Hikaru now holding on to his lower back, making small designs with his fingers. He could also feel the older one take some of his skin into his mouth, sucking and biting on it, making Kaoru move to let his brother have better access to his neck.

Hikaru knew that the other was practically putty in his hand. He felt one of his brothers hands go into his hair, entwining his long fingers in it. He suddenly pulled at his hair, bringing his head off his neck and to his mouth. They shared another kiss, Kaoru's other hand traveling down his brothers clothed chest.

"Not fair…" Kaoru pouted against Hikaru's lips as they pulled away for breath.

"What?" Hikaru smirked, "That I always win?"

"No!" Kaoru said, his pout growing as his brother reminded him that he had the control. "You still have your shirt on and it's not fair."

Hikaru pecked Kaoru's lips again before leaning up. Kaoru took this time to also sit up, scooting farther on the bed for more room. He then watched as his brother took off his shirt.

"Better?" Hikaru teased.

Kaoru smiled and pulled Hikaru back on him. He let his fingers splay out, fingers grazing over his brothers nipples. At that Hikaru let in a gasp of air. "Much better." He answered.

The older quickly maneuvered himself in between the others legs and while doing so gave him a kiss. His own hands went to Kaoru's lower back, making him arch up. Their chests were pressed together, only one of Kaoru's hands were in between them.

Soon Hikaru's hand was grasping his brothers ass, bringing him up so their hips would touch. It was obvious both boys were getting harder by the second.

Kaoru let his hand that was between them and the one that was in Hikaru's hair slip downwards. He brought them both to the front of his twins jeans, trying to unbutton them.

At that Hikaru pulled away from the kiss. With one hand he grabbed Kaoru's hands and pulled them over his head, holding them down forcefully. "No, no, little brother." He smirked. One of his hands quickly reached around and cupped Kaoru's growing erection. "Your's go off first." He said, bringing his free hand to the others button and quickly undoing it.

"Why?" Kaoru asked, trying to remove his hands from the others grasp. But in his drunken state, he was rather weak, not to mention somehow the older one was slightly stronger.

"Because you were being so difficult earlier." He answered, unzipping his pants now.

"But I'm not anymore…" The younger one argued.

"Yes, well, to bad." Hikaru said simply. He slowly eased his twin's pants down with his one hand. He brought it to his knees and them smiled down at his brother who was still trying to pull away from his grasp slightly. Hikaru decided to tease him more. He ignored his brothers arousal and instead went back to kissing at his neck, his thighs gently brushing against the younger ones member.

"Hikaru…" Whined the other. He felt his twins free hand on his lower stomach, holding him down as he made his kissing down his neck and to his chest. As his tongue went over a nipple, Kaoru arched up slightly and let in a small his of breath. It was obvious the younger one was trying to be quiet and keep his cool. But Hikaru would see to that. He wanted Kaoru to moan in pleasure.

He decided to drop his mouth farther down, licking at his hip bones. He finally let loose of Kaoru's wrists when he knew he wouldn't pull away. Instead both hands went to the younger one's hips, making sure he wouldn't push upwards when he did what was coming.

Slowly he let his lips go to the inside of his thighs. Hikaru heard a whimper from Kaoru and looked up to see his eyes shut tight. "Open your eyes, Kaoru." He said softly, wanting his brother to watch.

Kaoru slowly opened his eyes and looked down at his brother. His twin only smiled and then gave a lick from the base to the tip of his now swollen arousal.

A moan came from Kaoru and he shut his eyes once more.

Hikaru looked up and noticed his brothers shut eyes. He completely pulled away, "Watch." He said sternly. Kaoru nodded and opened his eyes again.

He watched as his older twin took the tip of him in his mouth.

He tried to arch into him farther, only to remember the hands placed on his hips, pushing him down. Thankfully though he felt Hikaru take more of him in his mouth, but it was slowly. Another hiss of breath was heard from Kaoru. "H-Hikaru…please…" Kaoru was now begging.

That's all his brother needed to hear. He soon to him all in his mouth and sucked.

A loud moan sounded from Kaoru, and that's just what Hikaru wanted. The younger buried his hand in the others hair again. Hikaru just kept on bobbing his head up and down as he put Kaoru back in his mouth again and again. He earned more moans and could feel the younger trying to buck farther into his throat.

He soon felt him at the back of his throat. He hummed, letting the vibrations pleasure his brother farther. He could feel Kaoru was about to reach his limit. He gave one last lick to the underside of his cock before pulling off him.

Kaoru whimpered more from the sudden loss.

Instead the mouths met again. They shared a fiery kiss, both boys love and lust combined.

When they tore apart, Hikaru leaned off his brother to fumble with a bedside table drawer. Soon he was back though and Kaoru heard a pop sounds. Before he knew it a wet and slick finger was inside of him.

"You planned this…" Kaoru said, trying to glare at his brother. Instead though another finger snaked it's way in.

"No." Hikaru answered. "I didn't plan it. I hoped for it." He went back down and kissed at his brother jaw, scissoring his fingers and curling them. "You knew you hoped for it too." He hissed in his ear.

Kaoru made a small noise mixed with pain and pleasure as a third finger was entered. He could feel his brothers lubed fingers stretching him before sliding in and out quickly.

"Nmm." Kaoru moaned. "Hikaru…please…" He begged. "I need you."

Hikaru pulled his fingers out and kissed his younger twins stomach gently. "Turn around." He said in a husky voice. He was also as eager for this.

He got off his brother and took off his own pants and boxers which were becoming very bothersome. Hikaru threw them onto the floor and then crawled back over Kaoru, placing himself in between his legs. He bent down to place light kisses on his twins back, letting his hands glide up and down him before resting on his hips.

Kaoru began to clutch at the pillow under him, ready for him. He heard another pop of a bottle opening and a few seconds later felt his brother's tip at his entrance.

Slowly Hikaru pressed into him, hissing at the tight warmth around him. He gripped onto his brothers hips tightly and heard the others raspy gasps of air as he slid farther and farther inside.

He stopped once buried to the hilt.

They both were heard panting as Hikaru stayed still.

"M-move…please Hikaru."

With that being said the older pulled out till only the tip was in and then pushed his way back through, earning a moan from both boys.

He picked up a quick speed, he rammed back into his brother over and over again. Soon he found his brothers sweet spot and hit it fiercely.

"O-ohh Hikaru." Kaoru moaned as his brother hit that spot over and over again.

Hikaru dug his nails into the other ones hips as he went. He knew he wasn't going to last much longer. Knowing this, he let one hand go to his brother swelled and dripping cock. He began to pump him, trying to go at the same pace as his thrusts into him.

"Mmn." Kaoru moaned into the pillow case. Soon he grasped the pillow tighter in his grip, curled his toes, and moaned deeply into the pillow as he felt his release come out.

The older felt his brother's muscles clench around him and he let in a gasp of air and then a moan of his brothers name as he released his seen deep into his brother. He fell onto Kaoru's back, still inside him.

Both boys panted, trying to catch their breaths.

Eventually Hikaru pulled out and threw himself next to his brother. Kaoru turned onto his side and wrapped his arm around his older twins neck. He gave him a quick chaste kiss before buying his head under his brothers neck. He sighed happily closing his eyes.

"Did you forget about the movie?" Hikaru asked with a laugh.

Kaoru quickly jerked his head up and stared at his brother. "Well I did till you said something." He pouted.

"Come here then." He said, wrapping his arms around his brothers waste and pulling him close. "I'll protect you Kaoru." He smiled, kissing his brothers forehead.

The younger happily snuggled closer to his brother, letting his hands slip to his chest. He gently touched his chest, feeling his heart beat under it. He put his head on the others chest and closed his eyes.

Suddenly a sound made both boys eyes flash open.

"I'm not sure if I want that to be the dead girl from the movie or the bed in there hitting the wall…" Kaoru said quietly. He shook his head and buried closer in Hikaru's neck.

"Well at least we know what will happen if they get drunk again." Hikaru chuckled, hugging his brother close.

"No one in this group is drinking anymore." Kaoru said sternly.


End file.
